Deadeye Derby
Deadeye Derby is an app game based on Happy Tree Friends. How to Play Aiming: The player moves their device around until their opponent is in their reticle, then has to fire when it turns red. Shooting/Attacking: The player pulls back on the elasticity meter on the right-hand side of the screen. The more the meter is pulled back, the more powerful the shot. Better slingshots pull back more quickly. Hitting the opponent's eye causes the most damage and will hamper the opponent's aim for a short time. If the player holds on the elasticity for too long, it will cause the camera to start shaking and make the shot for them. Shooting Ammo: The player has to touch ammo to use it, then pull back on the elasticity meter on the right-hand side of the screen. There are 6 ammo types in the game. These are Fire Ammo, Lightning Ammo, Poison Ammo, Fire Ammo+, Lightning Ammo+, and Poison Ammo+. Using health kits: The player has to touch the health kit to heal. Information This game is suited for two players and involves using slingshots to fire at an opponent. It also involves customizations and boss battles. It was released in the app store on January 16, 2014https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/happy-tree-friends-deadeye/id725760113?mt=8, at the same time the episode it was based upon aired on the web. Event After the 04/24/2014 update, there are new and unique gameplay modes that exists only in time limit. Events can be vary from 1 day to 4 days. Players with the highest streak will get most tickets at the end of the event. These tickets can be used to purchase real items, like phone cases for iPhone 4, iPhone 5, and Samsung Galaxy S3. Another possible purchase are t-shirts for both men and women with Happy Tree Friends characters on them. Note that like in normal mode, when the player loses a round, their streak is reset to zero. This does not affect their rank, as their event ranking is based on their highest streak within that specific event. Entering price Some of the events cost some coins or diamonds for entering. However, this is compensated by getting tickets. Free In this event, the difficulty is easy, but the reward is also the smallest. Entering is free. This event also contains the largest amount of players. It is labeled in the color: Green. Reward *Rank 1: 100 Tickets *Rank 2-10: 60 Tickets *Rank 11-20: 40 Tickets *Rank 21-50: 30 Tickets *Rank 51-100: 25 Tickets *Rank 101-500: 20 Tickets *Rank 501-1000: 15 Tickets *Rank 1000-5000: 10 Tickets *Rank 5001-10000: 5 Tickets *Rank 10000+: 1 Ticket Coin In this event, the difficulty is medium, and the reward is medium sized. Entering costs 1000 to 3000 Coins. This event contains a smaller amount players than the free event, though not as few as the diamond event. It is labeled in the color: Blue. Reward Note: These are the rewards for the entering cost of 1000 Coins. The rewards may get smaller or larger when the entering price is 2000 Coins. *Rank 1: 500 Tickets *Rank 2-10: 300 Tickets *Rank 11-20: 200 Tickets *Rank 21-50: 150 Tickets *Rank 51-100: 125 Tickets *Rank 101-500: 100 Tickets *Rank 501-1000: 75 Tickets *Rank 1000-5000: 50 Tickets *Rank 5001-10000: 25 Tickets *Rank 10000+: 5 Tickets Diamond (A.K.A. Elite event) In this event, the difficulty is hard (or Elite), but the reward is the largest. Entering costs 5 to 20 Diamonds. This event contains the smallest amount of players, usually less than 200. It is labeled in the color: Orange along with the word "Elite". Reward Note: These are the rewards for the entering cost of 10 Diamonds. The rewards may get smaller or larger when the entering price is 5 or 15 Diamonds. *Rank 1: 10000 Tickets *Rank 2-10: 6000 Tickets *Rank 11-20: 4000 Tickets *Rank 21-50: 3000 Tickets *Rank 51-100: 2500 Tickets *Rank 101-500: 2000 Tickets *Rank 501-1000: 1500 Tickets *Rank 1000-5000: 1000 Tickets *Rank 5001-10000: 500 Tickets *Rank 10000+: 100 Tickets Balloon variants How to win The first player to pop all of their opponent's balloons wins. Note that all balloons can take two hits before popping. Tactics As this game mode is very different from normal matches, one should follow the tips below for a better chance to win: *Hitting balloons is hard, so the player should keep stable and aim for the balloon in the front or in the middle; the back balloons should be avoided, as the car will move often. Playing as Toothy will grant the player increased accuracy. *Timing is important, as a miss can cost the player the time needed to reload, giving their opponent the opportunity to pop all of the player's balloons before they are able to pop the opponent's balloons. *It is not necessary to fully pull the sling, as the balloon damage is always the same. The player should thus only pull the sling back halfway and quickly release it in order to increase the rate of fire. It is difficult to hit a balloon, especially when the car is moving so fast, the other player is firing back, and the first player begins to panic. When using this tactic, it recommended to play as Nutty, as he increases the reload rate by 10%. *Unless the player has enough skill to pop the opposing player's balloons in mid-air or at long range, it is best to fire the slingshot when player is stable driving on the ground. *The player should use the Basic Slingshot, as it has the shortest reload time compared to other slingshots (1.5 seconds to reload, -0.5 second shorter than most slingshots). Balloons also always have same health (2 hits), so it is pointless to use the more powerful slingshot. *It is recommended to use Petunia on Terror Trails, as this means a lesser chance of the screen getting covered in mud. Map Variants How to Win This mode is played with the same rules as normal matches, expect that the player plays on a specific map. Note that if the player has not unlocked a map yet, they can still upgrade their cart before the actual unlock, giving them a great start for the next time they play on that map. Bullseye Variant How to Win In this mode, the rules are similar to normal matches, expect only eye hits can damage the opponent. In-Game Store As with most games, Deadeye Derby has an in-game store that allows players to purchase gameplay supply such as ammunition, slingshots, and medkits. They can also purchase lives, coins, and diamonds. Purchasing diamonds will generally use real-life money. Currently, the only accepted currency is USD (in America) and EURO (in Europe). When the player enters the store, Lumpy will greet them and sell them items. Slingshots *Slingshot 1 (Basic): Deals 35-45 damage, pulls for 1.5 seconds, reloads in 1.5 seconds, max zoom: 2.0 (Given by default) *Slingshot 2 (Hammer): Deals 45-55 damage, pulls for 1.5 seconds, reloads in 2.0 seconds, max zoom: 2.0 (10000? Coins) *Slingshot 3 (Spiky): Deals 55-65 damage, pulls for 1.8 seconds, reloads in 2.0 seconds, max zoom: 1.5 (12000 Coins) *Slingshot 4 (Dog): Deals 65-75 damage, pulls for 2.0 seconds, reloads in 2.5 seconds, max zoom: 2.0 (25000 Coins) *Slingshot 5 (Glasses): Deals 60-70 damage, pulls for 1.5 seconds, reloads in 2.0 seconds, max zoom: 2.0 (12 Diamonds) *Slingshot 6 (Maraca): Deals 70-80 damage, pulls for 1.8 seconds, reloads in 2.5 seconds, max zoom: 1.5 (25 Diamonds) *Slingshot 7 (Knife): Deals 80-90 damage, pulls for 2.0 seconds, reloads in 2.5 seconds, max zoom: 2.0 (100 Diamonds) *Slingshot 8 (The Cursed Idol): Deals 90-100 damage, pulls for 2.0 seconds, reloads in 3.0 seconds, max zoom: 2.0 (175 Diamonds) Ammos *Fire Ammo: Deals some damage for a short period of time. (1000 Coins per purchase, 3 ammo per unit. 3 are given to new players.) *Fire Ammo+: Deals some damage for a long period of time. (2 Diamonds per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) *Lightning Ammo: Stuns the opponent for a short period of time. (2000 Coins per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) *Lightning Ammo+: Stuns the opponent for a long period of time. (4 Diamonds per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) *Poison Ammo: Takes away some of the opponent's health for a short period of time. (3000 Coins per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) *Poison Ammo+: Takes away some of the opponent's health for a long period of time. (6 Diamonds per purchase, 3 ammo per unit.) Kits *Small Health (1 Diamond) *Medium Health (2 Diamonds) *Large Health (3 Diamonds) *Extra Large Health (4 Diamonds) Bank Lives *10 Max Lives (Increase the max lives from 5 to 10. $1,99; €1,79) *5 Lives (2 Diamonds) *12 Lives (4 Diamonds) *28 Lives (8 Diamonds) *50 Lives (12 Diamonds, SAVE 40%) Coins *10K (10 Diamonds) *21K (20 Diamonds) *55K (50 Diamonds) *120K (100 Diamonds, SAVE 17%) Diamonds *Coin transfer to 10 Diamonds (15000 Coins. If more than 1000 Diamonds are bought or the player updates their phone/iPad, the cost will increase to 25000 coins) *10 Diamonds ($0,99; €0,89) *35 Diamonds ($2,99; €2,69) *60 Diamonds ($4,99; €4,49) *130 Diamonds ($9,99; €8,99) *420 Diamonds ($29,99; €26,99) *750 Diamonds ($49,99; €44,99) NOTE: Any CASH purchase removes all ads! Event Prizes Phone Content *Wallpaper set (500 Tickets) (Official Deadeye Derby wallpaper set. Digital download.) *Ringtone set (1500 Tickets) (Official Deadeye Derby ringtone set. Digital download.) Trading Cards Note: Shipping and handling not included. *Cuddles (5000 Tickets) *Giggles (5000 Tickets) *Russell (7500 Tickets) *Flippy (7500 Tickets) Keychains Note: Shipping and handling not included. *Cuddles (15000 Tickets) *Giggles (15000 Tickets) *Flaky (15000 Tickets) *Nutty (15000 Tickets) *Sniffles (25000 Tickets) *Lifty and Shifty (25000 Tickets) *Russell (25000 Tickets) *Flippy (25000 Tickets) Phone cases Note: Phone cases are only available for iPhone 4, iPhone 5, and Samsung Galaxy S3. Shipping and handling not included. *Case 1 (70,000 Tickets) (A red case with Flippy on it.) *Case 2 (70,000 Tickets) (A grey case with the head of Cuddles, Giggles (without eyes), and Handy.) *Case 3 (70,000 Tickets) (A case with Giggles with her eyes pinned with a nail.) *Case 4 (70,000 Tickets) (A case with Cuddles, Giggles, and Petunia. All characters on it have only Pac-Man pupils (making them resemble Cub).) T-Shirts Note: Shipping and handling not included. *T-Shirt Men 1 (120,000 Tickets) (A blue T-shirt with Cuddles, Giggles, Lumpy, Flippy, Flaky, and Nutty.) *T-Shirt Men 2 (120,000 Tickets) (A gray T-shirt with Flippy and the slogan "invincible".) *T-Shirt Men 3 (120,000 Tickets) (A red T-shirt with Nutty on it.) *T-Shirt Men 4 (120,000 Tickets) (A black T-shirt with Flippy armed with dual-combat knives.) *T-Shirt Women 1 (120,000 Tickets) (A light-blue T-shirt with Petunia, who is winking.) *T-Shirt Women 2 (120,000 Tickets (A brown T-shirt with Cuddles, who is nearly stepping on a platform with a spike on it. It is similar to a scene from Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!.) *T-Shirt Women 3 (120,000 Tickets (A mauve/purple T-shirt with Flaky, who is scared to see a chick. It is similar to a scene from From A to Zoo.) *T-Shirt Women 4 (120,000 Tickets (A pink T-shirt with Giggles' head above a cake and her lower body (not visible) in the cake.) Characters Playable Standard characters *Cuddles (+15% coins from chests and battles, unlocked by default.) When used, the player will receive extra coins. *Giggles (+15% healing from health kits, unlocked by default.) When used, health kits will replenish extra health. *Toothy (+10% stability, unlocked by defeating Sniffles.) When used, the player has improved aim. *Petunia (Extra resistance to obstacles, unlocked by defeating Lifty and Shifty.) When used, the player won't be affected by obstacles as much. *Flaky (+10% damage from special ammo, unlocked by defeating Russell.) When used, special ammo will do extra damage. *Nutty (+10 faster reload, unlocked by defeating Flippy/Fliqpy.) When used, the player will have a faster firing rate. Premium characters *Disco Bear (+10% evasion, 10 Diamonds. Originally $0,99.) When used, it will be easier for the player to dodge attacks. *Handy (+10% damage reduction, 30 Diamonds. Originally $2,99.) When used, the player will take less damage. *Splendid (+15% health, 50 Diamonds. Originally $4,99.) When used, the player has extra health. Bosses *Sniffles (He drives in a rocket-like car which is armored with glass. The first boss in "Camp Pokeneyeout"). To defeat Sniffles, the player must destroy his glass armor first; once it is destroyed, they can attack Sniffles. Note that Sniffles can still attack the player while his armored glass is on. He may sometimes use his laser technology in an attempt to attack the player; if he does, the player has 10 seconds to shoot it before it fires. Once he is killed, the map "Terror Trails" is unlocked and the player can play as Toothy. *Lifty and Shifty (They are driving in a van; Lifty is the driver and Shifty is the passenger providing cover for his brother. The second boss in "Terror Trails"). To defeat them, the player must first kill Lifty. Once his health drops to 50%, Shifty will throw some objects at the player, who must tap the objects before being hit. Once Lifty is killed, Shifty must be killed. He will also fire at the player, and will sometimes throw objects. Once they are killed, the map "Rabid Rapids" is unlocked and the player can play as Petunia. *Russell (He drives a pirate ship. The third boss in "Rabid Rapids") To defeat him, the player needs to lower Russell's health to 50%. After this has happened, he will begin to shoot cannonballs towards the player. To get rid of the cannonballs, the player must tap on them (similar to the objects Shifty throws in the previous level). After losing his last 50% of health, Russell will blow a whistle that will summon a giant squid, which will ll swing its tentacles at the player, lowering their health. To avoid Russell calling the squid again, the player must attack him before he blows the whistle completely. After Russell is defeated, the squid will attack and eat him. The player must now defeat the squid, which is now using the ship's remains as a slingshot. They must shoot at the squid's eyes. Once Russell and the squid are killed, the map "Lost Mines" is unlocked and the player can play as Flaky. *Flippy/Fliqpy (He drives a tank. The final boss in "Lost Mines") The level starts with Flippy throwing grenades at the player, who must touch them quickly. If a grenade hits the player, shrapnel will obscure the screen. To get rid of the shards, the player must tap them. Once a health bar is cleared, Flippy flips out, goes inside the tank, and starts firing at the player, who has to use their slingshot to fire at the ammo before it reaches them. At random intervals, Flippy will flip back and come out of the tank to fire at the player with a machine slingshot, similar to Sniffles' in Camp Pokeneyeout. Once the second health bar is cleared, the tank is mostly destroyed, but Fliqpy stands on the base of it with a pair of rocket-propelled grenade launchers. The player has to tap both of the grenades before being reached by them. Once he is killed, the player can play as Nutty. Others *Mime *Lumpy *The Mole *Cro-Marmot (Obstacle) Seen floating around in "Rabid Rapids". *Cub (Obstacle) Seen sitting in a wagon in "Camp Pokeneyeout". Trivia *This game is based on the episode Camp Pokeneyeout. It even came out on the day the episode was released (January 16, 2014). *This marks the second time a game and an episode share the same teaser. The first instance was with Run and Bun and Buns of Steal. *This is the first HTF game to be released in 2014. *This game is currently not available on Android, only for iPhone and iPad. *Pop, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels are the only characters who do not appear in the game. *It was stated in the March 20, 2014 update that the creators were in the process of making a HD version of Deadeye Derby for the iPad. This was released in April, first costing $0.99, but then becoming free. *Once the player wins 1st place on weekly, no more prizes are given, leading some players to think that the game is pointless and a waste of time. *Even though it looks like the player will get a reward for getting first place on the leaderboard, there is none. It is just to see who can hold onto their streak the longest. *Nutty and Flippy are the only characters that do not have any voice clips, mostly likely due to them being added to the game after it's initial release. *Flippy is the only boss who does not use the Basic Slingshot. Instead, he uses Slingshot #6, the slingshot which looks like a dagger. *The battle theme of "Camp Pokeneyeout" is similar to the background music used in Brake the Cycle. **Also, the battle theme of "Lost Mines" is similar to the background music used in See You Later, Elevator. **Also, the battle theme of "Terror Trails" is similar to the background music used in From A to Zoo part 2 *This is the last official HTF game so far. *The premium characters (Handy, Disco Bear and Splendid) are the characters who don't have any debatable deaths. Bugs Existing These bugs are currently present in this game and are not patched: *In the HD version, if the player tries to use their Facebook account, the game crashes. However, the player can fix this problem by updating their phone/iPad if there are any new updates. Patched These bugs have been patched by updates: *If a friend challenged another player, there were often a glitch where the character would be sitting in an invisible cart. This happened often when the friend challenged the player with another stage than the player's current stage. However, the opposing player would see nothing wrong. **If this happened on the iPad, the game would crash instead. Live Event Launch Party See Also *Camp Pokeneyeout *Mobile Games References Category:HTF games Category:Other Media Category:Games Based on Episodes